Castle Secrets
by Miss-L-Fox
Summary: Prince Darren has been given a task. Go to the kingdom of Camelot and get a feel for the new king, his queen, his "Servant", and his new knights. He ends up finding out more than he bargained for. Contains Methur, light but if you don't like don't bother.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright guys I know its been a while and the new chapter for my other story is on the way I promise but this story popped into my mind and I had to write it.

Prince Darren of Garenth had had the life of the average royal. He had servants, slaves, trained as a knight, and had had every luxury that could be offered to him. He lived in a strict world and liked it that way. Servants were his subordinates and were all around lower than he. The knights of his kingdom were nobles from court. His mother and father were the king and queen. The king ruled with an iron fist and any questioning of his authority or insult to his person was not tolerated. This was the world that he knew, nothing else.

"You want me to go where?" the 19 year old prince stared incredulously up at his father.

"To Camelot, Arthur Pendragon has recently inherited his throne and I would like you to go as the ambassador to his kingdom." King Verence stated as if it was a request for the boy to compete in a tournament.

"I thought you wanted to have nothing to do with Camelot? You said it yourself that it was a place of corruption and prejudice! What's so different now?" Darren knew he was whining, but this was not some small command. Everyone knew the stories of the Purge in Camelot. Even if you were suspected of having magic, let alone using it, you were burned at the stake or beheaded.

"Darren, you should not judge one kingdom by its predecessor. Just as your reign will not be like your father's give the Camelot boy a chance to prove that his reign is not his fathers." His mother chastised.

"But what if it is?" the dark haired prince challenged.

"Darren, you are going. Choose your knights, you leave tomorrow." The tone was a dismissal and the prince knew it. He bowed to his father and stormed from the room. His slave, a 16 year old boy who had been with him since the prince was 12, scurried after him.

"Kyle, while we're in Camelot don't use magic, alright? Bring none of your supplies with you. I'm going out to training. Prepare my things." He waved a dismissing hand at the boy.

"Yes sire." The boy bowed and disappeared down the hallway.

It was a week long journey to the kingdom of Camelot, one that the prince spent sulking. He avoided the villages once they crossed the border, going from sleeping in the best rooms the inns could offer to sleeping under the stars around a crackling campfire.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey again guys. I'm sorry for how short the first chapter was. I'll try not to do that to you guys again. I obviously don't own anything… Except prince Darren he is a totally made up character.

* * *

><p>Now the castle of Camelot was rising before them and a knot formed in the prince's stomach. He slowed his knight's pace as they entered into the city. For a kingdom that had spent decades under a tyranny, the happy bustling market was not what the prince had expected<p>

"Your Majesty," Darren looked up to find a pair of knights standing on the road before him. One was scruffy and looked bored. The other was the one who had spoken and was giving a slight bow. He sharply elbowed the other knight who gave a glare but bowed to the prince as well.

"We welcome you to Camelot Prince Darren. I'm Sir Lancelot and he… Is Sir Gwaine. We have been tasked with bringing to the castle." The prince gave the knight… Lancelot a nod and dismounted. "Gwaine," the other knight scowled but stepped forward to take the horse.

"I'll take your horse and send your servants to your rooms," he said, his tone grudgingly.

"Sir Marcus," the prince turned, "See to it."

"Yes sire." The knight nodded, following after Gwaine who had turned to leave as soon as he had ahold of the prince's horse.

The prince caught his servant's eye who in turn nodded. He knew his tasks.

"Follow me your highness." Lancelot bowed before turning and beginning stride toward the castle. "Oh, and don't mind Gwaine, that's just how he is."

As they entered the gate Darren caught sight of a party awaiting him. The king stood in all his glory. A dark haired and skinned girl stood beside him with a crown of sparkling jewels and shining gold. Darren gave a slight bow to the king before stepping forward.

"I'm Prince Darren of Garenth. My father sends his greetings and blessing on your new kingdom."

The blonde king stepped forward away from the rest of the group. "We welcome you to Camelot Prince Darren. You must be tired, tomorrow we shall begin the festivities in honor of your arrival. In the mean time, Merlin." The king didn't look away as he called. The prince's eyes jumped to a black haired man that stood in the king's shadow. The man stepped forward to his king's elbow.

"Your majesty?"

"See to the prince, anything he wishes shall be brought to him." The servant nodded though the king didn't even turn.

Darren turned to the boy, eyeing him up and down. He had heard rumors that Arthur had had a servant for many years, well before he became king. He had heard they were inseparable. He had been hoping to corner the servant, there is no better judge of the character of any man greater than their servant.

"Oh, and Merlin? Make sure Gwaine is behaving." Arthur ordered in an irritated voice.

Merlin snorted and the king shot him a look. "What it's not my fault that you put him on a job that actually requires diplomacy."

"_Mer_lin."

"Shut up?" Merlin answered in a sing song voice. "Your highness," the boy turned to the prince, "If you'll follow me." The prince looked between the king and servant before following after the black haired man.

* * *

><p>Merlin wore a large grin as he strode confidently through the castle. He greeted every person he passed by name. His enthusiasm left the prince quiet, walking in the servant's shadow. Once they entered into an empty hallway the prince stepped forward to walk beside the servant.<p>

"Must be irritating, you master putting you under the charge of another," Darren said softly, making the man next to him jump.

Merlin looked over at the prince with a raised eyebrow, "Actually its quite restful. The king normally stays out of trouble while we have guests, in other words less work for me." The raven laughed like it was some inside joke. The prince paused midstep before rushing to catch up once more.

"What kind of trouble?" he pushed.

Merlin's eyes went distant, "You name it, dragons, a questing beast, an evil sorcerer or 20, basilisks, wyverns…"the servant slowly trailed off. Suddenly he shook his head and a grin spread across his face, "Destiny sure is a strange thing," he said to himself. "Ah, here we are." Merlin stopped in a crowded hallway. Darren's knights and servants were bustling about in an attempt to get everything settled.

"GWAINE!" the servant suddenly shouted, stepping forward and grabbing the knight by the ear, "You were supposed to be behaving." The large knight gave Merlin a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"I couldn't help myself. They're just so easily riled." Merlin gave the man a glare and the knight lowered his head.

"Off with you." The servant shook his head, releasing Gwaine.

"Oi, don't tell the king!" Merlin ignored the knight's call and turned back to the prince.

"Anything else you need your highness?"

"Dinner and a bath. Can you show my slave where he can find either." The prince answered as he blinked between the retreating knight and the strange man before him.

"Of course your majesty." Merlin bowed low to the prince. Darren waved to Kyle who immediately came to his master's side.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, I've drawn your bath." Kyle appeared from an adjacent room.<p>

"Thank you Kyle. Did you find anything?" the prince sighed tiredly, stepping behind a screen to undress.

"Its strange… I've never seen a servant given so much respect. The only one who didn't treat him strangely was the cook. She very nearly swatted his hand and sent him out of the kitchen."

"Did he tell you anything?" the prince stepped into his bath, enjoying the warmth on his travel worn muscles.

"No, not particularly. That knight that led us up her showed up again and tossed his arm around Merlin like it was a normal thing." The tone of the prince's servant's voice was scandalized.

"He has been in the castle as the king's manservant for some time. I hear that the king takes him everywhere. The knights are probably used to his presence, atleast the king's personal knights." Darren waved off.

Kyle was shifting from foot to foot where he stood but nodded to his master. "I think that Merlin will most likely be the best place to find information on the king. For the past decade he has spent the most time with him, most likely second only to the queen. Kyle, keep your ears open. I want to know any rumors going around the castle."

"I heard one already," Kyle scuffed his toe.

The prince sat up in his bath, "What?"

"The queen is pregnant."

TBC

* * *

><p>Merlin: Poor boy has no idea what he's gotten himself into…<br>Leth: Says the sorcerer that walked into Camelot and became Arthur's manservant.  
>Merlin: Shut up!<br>Arthur: That's my line!  
>Gwaine: Oh shut up the lot of you. You're giving me a headache.<br>Leth: That would be the hangover Gwaine.  
>Gwaine: Oh… right…<br>Arthur: Idiot.  
>Merlin: Yes sire?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey again all, these chapters are ending up a lot shorter than I'd like, but it's how they flow best. I'm a big fan of those who press the little button at the bottom of the screen and I post faster when its pressed. Cookies for all that do. Anyway, I do not own Merlin never have never will… sadly… Anyway, slashy hints beware!

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made the prince jump the next morning. He had been eating breakfast at the table in his room when the sudden sound startled him. "Enter," he called.<p>

A young boy peeked his head in, "His majesty request you come join him and his knights to train." he said timidly. The prince nodded to the servant. "Very well, I'm to lead you there."

* * *

><p>The training grounds of Camelot were filled with knights or soon to be knights. Once the grounds were in view the servant who had led him bowed and fled.<p>

"Ah, Prince Darren!" the king called in greeting, he stood in a circle of knights that somehow seemed to stand apart from the others. "I believe that you have been introduced to Lancelot and Gwaine." Lancelot bowed his head while Gwaine refused to look at him. "May I present Sir Elyan, Sir Percival, and Sir Leon." Each knight in turn nodded greetings to the prince.

The prince gave them a greeting before letting his eyes scan the grounds. "Where's you manservant?" he found himself asking before he could stop himself.

The knights around him all let out a bellow of laughter but Arthur's gaze was thoughtful, "I think he was going to the tower today… He'll be around later."

"Yeah right! If Merlin's up in the tower, he's not coming down for a week!" the black knight… Elyan?... laughed.

"And that's if you're lucky," Leon finished.

"Oh yes he will, I ordered him to be down for the feast!" Arthur turned on his knights, head thrown high.

Lancelot snorted, "Arthur you know as well as I do… when does Merlin EVER do what he's told?"

"Apart from when its that great leather head telling him to do something." Gwaine once again put in.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak before it snapped shut once more. He grudgingly shrugged.

"If you want him down for the feast you should probably get him now before he gets too wrapped up with his studies." Percival observed, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Arthur nodded, "Lancelot, Gwaine?"

Gwaine snorted, "You just don't want to get thrown out of the tower yourself for getting between Merlin and his books."

"He wouldn't throw me out of a window! He spent way too long keeping me alive to kill me himself!" all five knights gave the protesting king a long look.

"Yes he would," they all answered together.

"Thanks," the king growled, "Get going."

Lancelot and Gwaine shared a look before stating "Gwen."

"Leave my queen out of it!" Arthur spoke up.

Lance merely gave him a look but Elyan answered, "Oh come on, Merlin won't hurt my sister. He loves her far too much to see her come to harm."

"Yet you all say that he'd thrown _me_ out the window…""

"Of course!" Gwaine said with a grin. Arthur promptly tossed a helmet at the knight's head, though he caught it.

"Just go," Arthur waved the pair off and rubbed at his temples. "I apologize Prince Darren, a few of my subjects have a habit of forgetting who I am."

"Oh we know who you are! You're a..." Elyan squeaked into silence, staring wide eyed at the blade held at his throat.

"Finish that sentence _Sir_ Elyan and I shall place you in the stocks." Arthur growled lowly.

"Yes sire!" Elyan squeaked.

"Since you seem so keen on talking to the prince, you can be his sparring partner. If that suits you Prince Darren." The king once again turned to the prince.

"That shall be fine your majesty." Darren nodded, eyeing his opponent. Elyan turned to look at him and gave him a grin and a bow, motioning him further into the training field.

Leon and Percival turned their attention to the younger knights. Arthur himself awaited the return of his two best knights. Though he'd never admit that to Gwaine. The king crossed his arms across his chest, settling to watch the work of the knights of Camelot. Darren watched the king curiously from the corner of his eye. His moment of inattention found a blunt sword swinging fast at his throat.

He jumped away and turned to the grinning black knight. "Ah, ah, ah, you've got to pay attention Prince Darren. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a prince. Arthur gets pissy if we do that when we're not fighting the kids."

"I do not get pissy Elyan."

"Yes you do Sire." Gwaine once again appeared on the training fields.

"What are you doing back?" Elyan asked, half-heartedly swinging the blade down at the prince who batted it away.

"Lance wen to get Gwen." Gwaine shrugged, "Oh don't give me that look princess." He brought out his sword out and poised it at the king. "Let's dance your majesty."

Darren turned his attention back to the knight he was fighting, pushing forward, trying to catch him off guard.

"Hmmm… Not half bad your highness, but…" Darren suddenly found himself on his back. A sword was at his throat for a moment before a dark hand was offered out to him.

"Don't let him fool you, he may act like a goof but Elyan has turned into a great knight." Darren turned to find the queen smiling at him from the outer edges of the training grounds. Her arm was hooked through Merlin's who was looking longingly over his shoulder. Finally he turned forward with a pout as Gwen patted his hand.

"Told you he wouldn't throw Gwen out of the tower!" Elyan stated proudly. Merlin sent a questioning glance up to Lance who had come to stand beside him.

"We told Arthur that if he went up there he would be thrown out the tower window," the knight explained. Merlin looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged, accepting the fact.

Darren eyed the group curiously. The nobles were treating the servant as an equal. Even the queen herself had her arm hooked through his like he was some sort of escort. The sound of clanging brought his eyes to the King and Gwaine who hadn't even noticed the new arrivals.

"They'll go on like that forever… they haven't had a chance to hack away at each other in a while." Lancelot stated, entering onto the grounds.

"Like hell, if I'm getting dragged into the feast then he sure as hell isn't missing it." The livid manservant stormed forward onto the grounds, stealing Lancelot's proffered shield without so much as a passing glance. The raven haired boy strode into the middle of the pair, thrusting the shield between their clashing blades. Both weapons went flying and the manservant promptly smacked both of them in the head with the shield. "There now you've both been properly clobbered over the head, are you satisfied?"

Both knights blinked in shock before the king's gaze turned into a glare. "_Mer_lin,"

"Yes yes I know, you can put me in the stocks for that, I'm aware, now if you're done being an absolute prat, we have a feast to be going to and you haven't even had your bath." Merlin crossed his arms before him and glared. For all his goofy features, in that moment the servant managed to look fierce.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur's tone was even sharper.

"Shut up."

"You get it." Arthur answered with a grin. He turned and began walking away only to trip over the shield that had somehow made its way beneath his feet. The king was sent sprawling across the dust face first. Gwaine came over laughing, looping his arm over the manservants shoulders.

"Good work! Come on Merlin, you can draw my bath," the knight laughed, pulling the servant forward.

"Oh no he won't!" The king stepped forward and grabbed ahold of Merlin's neckerchief, dragging him behind him.

The king and manservant left a group of laughing knights and queen and one very confused prince.

* * *

><p>Arthur: Thanks a lot. You send me sprawling into the dirt yet Gwaine is left unharmed.<p>

Lance: You did threaten Merlin

Lethy: That and you're a prat

Elyan: A royal one!

Arthur: I'm having you all put in the stocks

Merlin: …Beware of potatoes…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I have a feeling this needs to be said outright. I really didn't want to have to say it but it seems I need to. This story is Slash. Merthur. I will not say how I will not say why because that's the reason I never stated that before. If you don't like it I'm sorry but that is what it is. If you like it I will write a parallel one that does not contain slash but has the basic storyline twisted a bit, but that is the best I can do. Anyway, I don't own Merlin.

* * *

><p>"Did you see it?" Kyle asked him as he helped strip the prince down to change.<p>

"I know! The insolence they allow is astonishing. Did you know the king actually allowed the servant to call him a prat! And the knights, they treat him like he's gold!" the prince ranted, tossing off his shirt when he ran out of patience..

"So you didn't see it?" Kyle's eyes were wide with disbelief. When the prince only looked expectantly at him he mumbled, "The shield, it moved on its own"

"What are you on about?" the prince blinked, worried about his oldest servant's mental health.

Kyle looked even more timid then before, "The shield moved on its own. Someone moved it with magic. I think I saw Merlin's eyes flash gold."

Darren paused for a moment before laughing. "Kyle, did one of the knights slip ale into your drink? Do you honestly think that someone would have worked in such a looked upon placed in the household of Camelot during the reign of Uther if he was a sorcerer? He's worked for Arthur near a decade, that means that the majority of it was during Uther's reign. If he was a sorcerer then he would have been caught long ago." The prince shook his head at the servant and stepped quickly toward the door, dressed for the feast.

* * *

><p>Kyle watched the room of people from behind his master's elbow. While his master partook in the merriment, his eyes scanned the court of Camelot.. Arthur and Guinevere sat side by side at the main table. The visiting prince sat on Arthur's other side. At his elbow was ot the servant that Kyle was expecting. The servant in charge of the King's goblet was a timid looking brown haired boy who jumped every time the king held up his goblet. Kyle's green eyes sought the raven haired boy in the crowd. The manservant wasn't hard to find. He was in the very back of the room surrounded by the knights from before with a goblet in his hand. His outfit however had the servant's eyes widening. The knights were boisterously loud, though the servant could barely hear them over the normal din of the feast. Merlin was wearing the most obnoxious, outlandish outfit that the servant had ever seen. The dark knight his master had been sparring against was currently swatting playfully at the feather(feathers) on the boys hat. The large man who had led them to their rooms,Gwaine?, was playfully swirling the cloak around the boy. Merlin was standing stock still and stiff as stone. He obviously said something because the group burst into laughter, while the ma's shoulders hunched further.<p>

Kyle's master brought him from his observation by clinking his glass gently against the table. Kyle obediently stepped forward, filling the prince's goblet. He took the moment of new perspective on the room to do a quick sweep. His eyes halted almost immediately however. The king was not looking longingly at the queen, nor was he looking at the prince who was relaying a story. The king's eyes were locked fondly at the group at the back of the room. A small smile was pulling at his lips. Kyle followed his gaze just as Merlin looked up. The manservant caught his king's gaze. A goofy grin pulled across his face and he held the royal's gaze until he was pulled into a headlock and given a noogie by the dark-skinned knight.

Kyle jumped as he stepped back into his place as Arthur gave a snort. The servant could see Guinevere jump next to him and she turned to the king. Her eyes also followed the kings and she asked in a soft voice, "Was it really necessary to bring out the hat?""

"Necessary? No, Amusing yes… Although I wasn't expecting him to actually wear it…" Arthur was chuckling. He took Guinevere's hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Do you honestly think our Merlin would let me go through a moment of even morning sickness?" Gwen laughed, "Not only did that idiot study under Gaius, he's… well.. Merlin."

"You have a point," the king patted the queen's hand before turning back to the prince. Gwen's eyes however, turned back toward the group at the back. A fond smile graced her lips and she shook her head with a grin when she caught a dark haired knight's eye.

The moment ended and the room fell back into normalcy. "Prince Darren, tomorrow you must join us at the round table." Kyle's attention swung onto the king as he addressed his prince.

Kyle could not see his master as he paused, but still the prince answered, "Of course."

"Very well. With that I must ask to be dismissed." The king gave a slight bow to his queen before standing. His eyes sought Merlin who met him look for look before the king jerked his chin. From his place across the room the servant gave a nod and removed himself from the knights.

* * *

><p>"Kyle what is the round table?" the prince asked as his slave undressed him.<p>

"I'm not sure Sire. If you wish I can see if I can find out?" the boy answered quietly.

"No, I will find out tomorrow regardless." The prince fell into a tired silence.

"Sire…" the slave began, "Have you noticed that the king's servant is rather…. Strange."

"Of course, the king doesn't punish him no matter what he does or says." Darren had a curt, angry tone.

"Not just that… The knights seem to love him, as does the queen, but above all… no one finds it odd. Even tonight, not a single noble gave them an odd look tonight. They acted as if the knights joking and talking to a servant was normal." The boy rubbed thoughtfully at his shaved head.

"Kyle, I do not wish to think on that tonight. Go fetch yourself food then go to bed." The prince turned to his bed and flopped across it.

"Yes sire," he answered, bowing. He felt a smile pull at his lips as he closed the door. Although he was only a slave, his master treated him well. His master knew that he would not have had the chance to eat since this morning and knew that otherwise he wouldn't eat until the next morning. He wasn't treated like Merlin, but he would feel strange being treated as such.

"Merlin," came a loud whine, freezing Kyle in his tracks, "where are you going? Get back in here!" the slave peeked around the corner to find the servant attempting to escape the king's grip on his wrist.

"Arthur," the voice spoke of long patience with a small child throwing a tantrum, "You do realize my life does not always revolve around you." Arthur gave his scolding manservant a look, "Alright maybe it does but it does NOT always revolve around you passing whim or presence." A pout formed across the blonde king's face. "You got me down for your big fancy speech, even got me in the damn Gods forsaken hat, let me go study. How do you expect me to be any help if you don't let me work?"

The king sighed and gripped the raven's wrist for a moment longer than released it. "Just don't get too caught up up there. I want you there when we convene at the round table tomorrow."

"Yes sire," the manservant's eyes accessed his king for a moment before he sighed, "I'll get you ready for bed before I go." With that he spun and walked back into the room, a smiling Arthur following after.

Kyle would never be sure but he could have sworn he heard a soft, "Works every time," whispered from the king before the door slammed shut.. Kyle stared at the closed door for a moment before shaking off the shock and continuing on his way downstairs to the kitchens.

TBC

* * *

><p>Arthur: Sucker!<p>

Lethy: Like you don't fall for Merlin's puppy dog eyes.

Gwaine: No one and nothing is safe when he turns those on.

Arthur: I do not! I'm a king!

Gwaine, Elyan, Lance, Leon, Gwen, Percival, Morgana, Lethy, Merlin, Gaius, and Uther:: BULL


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about my temper tantrum in the last AN I just wanted to let those who didn't know and who don't like slash get a nasty surprise. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. It is because of you that I post faster. Sorry there weren't any posts over the weekend. As bad as it sounds I wrote most in class. Anyway, on to what you're really hear for. I don't one BBC's Merlin but here you go! Oh and to likecake I'm Lethy!

* * *

><p>Something was bothering Kyle, of that the prince was certain. Since he had awoken this morning he had suddenly begun staring off into space twice. It was usually only for a moment and then he caught himself and got to work once more. The dark haired boy examined his slave as he ate his breakfast. "Is something wrong Kyle?"<p>

The bald boy jumped and turned to face his master, "No sire, this place simply confuses me is all."

The prince nodded, turning back to his breakfast. Kyle finished his tasks with the precision he normally did and curiosity from the prince was dulled.

"You highness?" a servant gently knocked against the door, "I'm here to take you to court." A quick look told the prince that the boy before him was the same one who had taken him to the training grounds the day before.

"Shall my slave stay here?" he asked, rising from his chair.

"Your slave is free to come." The servant's face twitched into a quick smile. "Follow me." With no more the servant spun and began walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The room that they entered into was large and round. The ceiling was high and light shined down through the skylights. The most dominating part of the room however was a large table that took up the majority of the room. It looked to be made of stone and could easily fit dozens of men. Standing around it already were many of the knights that the prince had seen around over the past few days.<p>

Lancelot caught sight of the entering prince and nodded his head toward him, catching Arthur's attention. King Arthur smiled and beckoned the prince forward. "Come, you can sit beside me today. Men of Camelot, as you know at this table we all are equal. No man is greater than another." In a glorious _shink_ the king revealed a magnificent sword that perfectly caught the light. All around him the knights followed his lead, brandishing their swords with grins. Arthur looked around the room with a proud smile before he lay his sword on the table before him.

Clashing resounded as the knights followed suit. The prince sat down when the others did, he took the moment of settling to let his eyes sweep over the room. On his right sat the king. The majority of the table was taken up by knights, glorious in the colors of Camelot. The only one that stood out was dark haired man in dark blue robes that sat beside the king. He looked to be speaking to Lancelot beside him in low tones before the king called his attention.

"Merlin, report," Arthur's tone was curt but soft.

The boy let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "It's going better than I ever expected or dreamed it would this soon. There will be ambassadors arriving late tonight."

Arthur nodded, "Leon, what about you? Any news from the borders?"

"I'll be taking a set of knights out in a week to go work with some villages on the outlying borders. Some of them have reported bandits."

"Percival, Elyan?"

"Of course we'll go your majesty," Elyan answered with a grin. "Merlin, you coming too?"

"No," Merlin shocked them, "though I'd love to my duties are going to be keeping me plenty busy without anything added to it."

All the knights stared surprised at the boy sitting beside the king. The prince was glancing around the table trying to read the strange atmosphere.

"Very well," Arthur broke the silence, "Choose your knights you three. I expect good news when you return."

All eyes turned back to Merlin as he drew the king's attention. The dark haired boy had a far away look on his face before he broke out into a grin. He turned to his king. "Sire, I'm sorry but I must leave early." He bowed his head and began to stand, "Lance?" The knight nodded and stood to follow the boy from the room. "I shall be back tomorrow morning sire."

Darren's eyes followed the two exiting backs, 'Had that servant just ordered a knight?'

"Great, now we'll have two pouting royals tonight." The loud grumble was followed by a crash as Gwaine ducked a cup aimed at his head.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was a strange affair. Though nothing was particularly different than the night before, the feel of it was…wrong. It seemed much more somber than it had been before. The din of the hall was quieter and the King and Queen were a bit slower to smile. Atleast, that's how the evening began.<p>

A loud crash rocked the hall. Darren jumped up, looking for attack. Only the sound of the king letting out a snort calmed the prince. His gaze soon found a man sprawled out on a table struggling to get up.

"That's it, I'm chaining Merlin up to keep him here," Arthur was grumbling darkly.

Gwen let out a light laugh, "Yes, because he'd just LOVE that."

"…that or make him take Gwaine when he chooses to leave the castle," the king amended, "Who else keeps Gwaine from drinking himself into a stupor at meals." With a long suffering sigh the king stood and strode to the drunken knight who had now broken out into song. "Elyan?" he called. The black knight immediately jumped forward to help the king haul the drunken knight.

"Why do I always get stuck helping this idiot?" the boy complained aloud.

"I believe that with that we should all call it a night," Guinevere's smile was kind as she stood. The whole of the court stood with its queen and she stepped away from the table.

"Come Kyle," the prince stepped off the dais and walked toward the knights in the back of the room. Leon, Percival, and a few other knights still sat around with tankards and laughing. Leon looked up as the prince approached. The knight nodded a greeting.

"Yes your highness?" he asked curiously.

"Were there not supposed to be ambassadors arriving tonight?" he questioned.

Leon let out a snort, "They wouldn't arrive while Merlin was out of the castle."

"Why would that matter? For that matter how would they even know Merlin was gone?" the prince asked incredulously.

"Oh believe me they would know. They probably tracked him down today."

"Why? Aren't they here to speak with the king?"

Leon stared at the prince, "Who exactly do you think Merlin is?"

Prince Darren blinked, "He's the king's servant," he answered immediately.

All the laughing knights fell silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. A large grin spread across Leon's face, "How have the rumors not left Camelot?" he turned to the grinning Percival.

"People outside of Camelot probably found them too farfetched to be true. Or atleast at the beginning."Elyan said with a grin, back from his adventure returning the drunken knight to his rooms. "Now all of Camelot is used to our… unusual ways. No one except travelers even notice anymore."

Leon smiled, "That's true…"

"Would someone care to clue me in?" annoyance was starting to take hold of the prince as he glared at the chuckling knights.

All three men turned to him with large smiles. "How long do you think it'll take him to figure out?" Elyan asked, not removing his eyes from the prince.

"Oh, shouldn't take too long, its not a secret after all. None of it is." Leon's smile was nearly scary it was so sly.

"We'll let you figure it out on your own, its not our place to speak about our kingdom and its ways." Percival finished, a slight smirk crossing his features. With no more the prince was left alone left to stare at the backs of the retreating knights.

TBC

* * *

><p>Gwaine: That was one great party! *hiccup*<p>

Merlin: … I'll bring you a hangover draft in the morning.

Lethy: It seems Merlin, that the world falls into chaos if you leave the castle for even a night.

Arthur: Which is why I'm chaining him to the castle so that he can't leave me alone with…. That again.

Gwaine: Hey!

Merlin: You and what army!

….mass _shink_

Merlin: Oh…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm not sure if I've stated it before but the coronation that takes place in this story is not the one that is in season 4. If that's a spoiler for some I apologize. Anyway, this is story was created while watching the first episode of the new season and may refer to some things from season 4 although there is a major difference… which shall be addressed… eventually.

* * *

><p>Unlike what he had previously said Merlin did not appear again until the next afternoon at training. The dark haired boy was surrounded by cloaked men who were glancing around with no emotion on their faces. They stood near the young man as if seeking protection in the small man's shadow.<p>

Arthur noticed the man's return immediately and stormed toward him, completely ignoring the others with him. The knights were snickering behind him as the prince watched the king stride forward with murder in his eyes.

Merlin, for his part wasn't flinching or backing away from his king. He was giving the approaching threat a timid smile. The king was not deterred in the slightest and proceeded to put the boy into a headlock and give him a rather violent noogie, or atleast he did for a moment before jerking away from the raven haired man with a yelp.

The sudden lack of force sent the servant flailing to the ground. "What the hell was that for?" his glare was meant to be fierce the prince was sure, but from his undignified place on the ground the servant hardly looked intimidating.

"IT BIT ME! THAT OVERSIZED LIZZARD BIT ME! I'M GONNA TURN IT INTO A PIAR OF BOOTS!" Arthur was shrieking, glaring accusingly down at Merlin.

A low growl came from Merlin's spot on the ground causing the prince to look down in shock. The sound, however, hadn't come from Merlin, but from the… thing draped around his neck like a glorified scarf.

"You'll do no such thing you insufferable prat!" Merlin put a protective hand around wthe thing's head, giving the prince a dark glare.

"I will too, just you watch me idiot!"

"Clotpole!"

"Wimp!"

"Ass!" the knight's faces were bored as the swayed back and forth between the pair. Darren's eyes grew wider and wider at the boy's defiance and disrespect.

"Useless girl!"

"Dollop Head!"

"Sire," one of the sorcerers stepped forward, bravely interrupting the arguing pair, "we are glad of your invitation to your lands, but we are tired from our journey and wish rest before we begin our talks." The visiting dignitary caught the king's attention. Merlin stayed sitting in the dust pouting until Gwaine stepped forward to help him up.

"Of course, pardon my rudeness. Alimar, welcome back to my kingdom. Merlin, take our guests to their rooms. Tonight we shall feast in your honor. Oh, and Merlin… be sure to wear your official clothes tonight." Merlin's face paled till it matched the creature draped around his neck.

"You wouldn't…" Merlin whispered, catching Gwaine and Lancelot's curious glances.

"Now Merlin, I went through all the trouble of having an outfit made to fit your position. It has yet to be worn! Tonight the meal is YOUR official business, so…" Arthur's tone was superior and rather smug.

"I hate you…" Merlin muttered, dusting himself off and turning to the guests. "Any way you would take me in?"

"The druids would always be pleased to have you," the man answered with a large smile.

"Arthur, I'm leaving Camelot to live with the druid!" Merlin announced triumphantly.

"Well then… I hear there is a magical beast at the borders… Lance, watch over the kingdom while I'm gone!"

Merlin spun on the prince eyes blazing gold and power swirling around him. "YOU WILL NOT!" He thrust his finger into the kings face. Darren's eyes widened in shock, the boy was a sorcerer. He was going to be executed! The king, on the other hand just looked down at the glowing finger unimpressed.

"Was that an order _Mer_lin?" a small smirk was pulling that the corner of the King's lips.

"_Oh never sire_." Merlin's smile was rather stiff and to large, "I'm simply advising you. That is my position. If I have to wear the robes of my station, I might as well do my job of it. It is to advise correct?"

"Go get to work Merlin" ignoring the still rippling power and ruffling the warlock's hair.

Merlin grumbled but did as he was told, waving the amused druids to follow after.

Darren stared after the… warlock? As he walked away. "Merlin's a sorcerer…"

Lancelot gave him a friendly grin, "You didn't know? He's the court sorcerer, the king's right hand."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Lethy: A pathetically short chapter but there it is.

Merlin: What are you going to make me wear?

Lethy: Don't blame me, Arthur is the one who designed it!

Merlin: Uh huh and who's the author him or you?

Lethy:… me

Merlin: Case and point…


End file.
